<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Humanoid by Chasyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582314">Humanoid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn'>Chasyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Next [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artificial Intelligence, Drabble, Inspired by Music, M/M, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:19:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanoid by Tokio Hotel</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Next [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Humanoid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another thing Kirin is making me write.  He does this to me a lot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We have to keep moving! We can't stop!" He said frantically as he reached for the man behind him. He tried to grab his hand, trying to get him moving again. Because he knew they were on their trail. Any moment and they'd be caught by them.</p><p>The man shook his head stiffly. "Zach…"</p><p>"No!" Zach hollered and tugged on him again but the man wouldn't budge and Zach knew he had no chance of ever moving him. His strength was nothing compared to the AI. "Owen, we have to go! Now!"</p><p>He just shook his head again. "We can't outrun them forever."</p><p>"You're mine!" Zach snapped possessively. "They can't have you back!"</p><p>"And I can't let them use me against you." He stepped backwards.</p><p> <iframe></iframe></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>